<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>confessions by ADaughterOfColdharbour</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437012">confessions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADaughterOfColdharbour/pseuds/ADaughterOfColdharbour'>ADaughterOfColdharbour</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, F/M, Latina V (it only comes up once but it felt right to include this detail about my V dkafka sorry), Love Confessions, Street Kid V (Cyberpunk 2077)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:47:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADaughterOfColdharbour/pseuds/ADaughterOfColdharbour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>five times they almost said I love you, and the one time they did.</p><p>a 5+1 series spanning from Act 2 in the game, through to post ending. Spoilers abound.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female V/Viktor Vector</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this came from an anonymous prompt on my tumblr -<br/>"Here I am... laying flat on my face asking for you to write Vik and V admitting their love for one another 🥺"</p><p>idk how this turned into 5+1 but here we are. these are disjointed drabbles, roughly in chronological order.</p><p>let me know what you think!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.</p><p>Vik's been watching V like a hawk, knowing she's stabilized but not knowing when she'll wake. He wants to be there when she does, needs to be there. He knows she'll be confused and in pain and terrified, probably. She's young and full of brass and gives the world a two-finger salute whenever it stomps her down; but this - this is a lot to take. Even for someone as bright and ballsy as her.</p><p>He holds her hand gently in his own, watching her sleeping face. V looks peaceful, healthy even. The colour had returned to her cheeks, her breathing deep and even. The bandage over her head is without blood, the only physical evidence she'd taken a bullet to the skull is a small necklace with the slug hanging from it; a reminder that she'd literally died and still had the spirit and sheer fucking will to get back up.</p><p>Vik's in awe of her, if he's being honest. The chip's been invaluable in repairing the damage to her brain, but the rest of it - the fight to survive, not just when Takemura had shown up with her in tow -and that's something he'll never forget; V's face soaked in blood and a frenzied look in her eye- but after he'd started performing surgery on her broken body. She'd gone into shock, twice, but was still fucking fighting, even unconscious and with her light flickering out.</p><p>V wanted to live, so desperately; Vik wasn't sure he would be able to hold himself together when he told her she was going to die anyway.</p><p>He allowed himself to cry, silently; pressing his forehead to her limp hand in the dead of night. Tears spilling down his cheek as he shook his head, eyes glued to her face. His heart ached, more than he thought possible.</p><p>"I'm sorry, V. I'm so fucking sorry, God - I love you, please, I'm sorry -"</p><p>V kept on breathing, still and silent on the bed.</p><p>----------</p><p>2.</p><p>V's curled up on her side, head spinning. The light spilling into her apartment burns against her eyes, and she pulls the blanket up higher to cover her face. She's half on the floor, head pillowed by her arm on her low bed, the rest of her sprawled on the cool flooring. She feels dizzy, and ill, and like her head is about to split in two, and holy shit she's going to kill Johnny.</p><p>Was a night out with Rogue really worth all this? V snorts, mentally begging Johnny not to answer, not in the mood for him to start going on about how he'd fucked up their friendship with his selfishness, or how much he'd missed her. Or her tits. Probably her tits.</p><p>She groans, blowing a strand of hair from her face as she dares to peek out from under her blanket, squinting at the light. She had called Vik earlier, desperate enough to ask him to come help take care of her; the small feat of dragging herself to the shower had become herculean, and V admitted to herself that maybe she needed a doctor.</p><p>Vik promised to come as soon as he could, sounding exasperated over the call. V felt guilty about that, but knew he was mostly just worried about her. The thought made her stomach clench and her heart pound, and she had sat there, grinning at the phone in her hand for a good five minutes.</p><p>He cares about her.</p><p>V smiles, burrowing herself deeper into the blanket.</p><p>She's still grinning like an idiot when there's a quick knock on her door before it slides open, and V looks over her shoulder to see Vik standing there, bang slung over his shoulder and a tired smile on his face. V lifts her hand to give a small wave, when her eyes suddenly widen when she sees what he's holding.</p><p>"Is that -"</p><p>Vik only chuckles, shaking his head. "'Course that's the first thing you notice. Yes, V, it's a coffee. Extra large, plenty of sugar. Just the way you like it."</p><p>She's already throwing the blanket off of her, staggering to her feet. V trips over to him, reaching with grasping fingers. Vik hands her the cup with a shake of his head, brows furrowing when he notices the way she's trembling.</p><p>V ignores his look as she sniffs the coffee and groans. She's pulling back a deep swallow before be can say another word, Vik rolling his eyes as he moves past her to put his bag down.</p><p>"You are, without doubt, the best doc in this whole city," V says, leaning back against the closed door. Vik looks at her, crossing his arms over his chest. She looks like shit, but the smile she beams at him is enough to make his heart clench.</p><p>V moans as she takes another swallow, Vik laughing as he turns back to his bag. "God, I love you," she says with a groan, her eyes closed as she slides slowly down the wall. She doesnt see the way Vik nearly drops his bag, eyes going wide as he turns to look back at her. But she's only sitting there, eyes still closed and a look of bliss on her face. Vik breathes out deeply, shaking his head.</p><p>----------</p><p>3.</p><p>V looks up at the sign over Misty's door, breathing a deep sign of relief. She turns to wave at Panam over her shoulder, grinning as the nomad drives off.</p><p>It was over.</p><p>Alt had rewritten the chip, slipping V's engram over Johnny's. Her body was hers once more, for good this time. Her heart still lurched when she thought about him, out there past the Blackwall somewhere. But they had parted as friends, his smile as they said goodbye permanently burned into her mind. Johnny would be alright, and V -</p><p>V's home.</p><p>She steps into the Esoterica, smiling wide as Misty gasps her name. V nearly gets bowled over as Misty crushes her into a hug, grinning into blonde hair. She holds her tight, the both of them laughing even as tears start to fall. Misty pulls back, smile wide even as her mascara runs. V presses a kiss to the shorter woman's forehead, explaining hurriedly what went down at Arasaka.</p><p>Misty shakes her head when V's done, all but shoving her to the back door. "Tell me the story later. Right now, there's a doctor pacing his way through the floor waitin' for you."</p><p>V laughs breathlessly as she steps into the alleyway. She turns back, but Misty just shoos her away, making her laugh louder.</p><p>The gate at the bottom of the stairs gets wrenched open, Vik appearing a moment later, tripping with a curse. V stares down at him, brow cocked, a grin slowly curving her lips.</p><p>Vik just stares right back at her, mouth dropping open. "I heard your laugh," is all he says before taking the stairs two at a time.</p><p>V feels her heart clench, her breath leaving her in a quiet sigh. She moves to meet him at the top of the stairs, arms thrown around his shoulders as her eyes fall shut. Vik grabs her around the waist, gripping her<em> tighttighttight</em>, nose pressed into her hair. He lifts her up, making her laugh breathlessly. She squeezes her eyes against the sudden burn of tears, burying her face in his chest. He smells like antiseptic and oil, feeling impossibly solid and warm against her.</p><p>V feels a sudden flood of emotion that threatens to tip her over. She squeezes Vik tighter in her arms, hoping he understands what she's too afraid to say.</p><p>"Had me worried, sweetheart," he says quietly, voice low.</p><p>"Can't get rid of me that easily," V replies, leaning up to kiss the underside of his jaw.</p><p>----------</p><p>4.</p><p>V's laying on her couch in naught but her underthings, head cradled in her palm. It's been a hell of a week, adjusting to the lack of Johnny in her brain. She tries to comfort herself with the thought that he's out there somewhere, smoking a cigarette and waxing poetic at any poor fool in earshot. Even if it's beyond the Blackwall; she keeps telling herself he's happy and well, because if she faces reality she isnt sure she'd be able to live with the guilt, regardless if it's what he wanted.</p><p>V bangs her head back against the armrest of the couch, blowing the hair from her face. She cant think about Johnny, not right now. Instead she focuses on the mass of muscle laying between her legs and on her stomach, fast asleep.</p><p>Vik fell asleep with his head on her chest about an hour previous, glasses tilted on his nose. V cards her fingers through his hair, smiling softly. She doesn't have the heart to wake him up, not yet. He's gotten about as much sleep as she has, recently. Which is to say: not a lot. When V wakes in the middle of the night from nightmares, he wakes up with her and holds her tight, making sure she knows she's safe. When she just cant turn her mind off enough to sleep, he stays up with her. He'd always been there for her whenever she needed him, and this was no different.</p><p>But Vik's a busy man, and he needs his rest more than she does. So V watches him breathe against the curve of her breast, grinning every time he snores. He's a solid weight against her, familiar and comfortable and feeling suspiciously like home.</p><p>V's fingers stutter over his scalp, and let's out a shaky breath as she studies his face. He doesn't know how much she's come to value his presence in her life, how much she's come to care. He's always been steadfast in his support, thoughtful and kind and - and incredible, really. He's been her friend, guardian, teacher, healer, lover. And everything in between.</p><p>"I think I'm falling in love with you," V whispers softly, heart in her throat. Vik doesn't move, doesn't respond; she feels relief at that, terrified at what his reaction would be. So she continues to run her fingers through his hair and grin each time he snores, heart feeling lighter than it has in a long time, confession finally freed from the confines of her heart, and feels content.</p><p>----------</p><p>5.</p><p>They're at a street party in Heywood, though what they're actually celebrating is a mystery to Vik. Latinos, according to a smirking V, love to throw a good party. It had been a good while since she'd joined a proper fiesta, asking Vik with those wide eyes of hers to come with her. He'd agreed after minimum grumbling, smiling as V laughed against his mouth.</p><p>Two whole blocks were closed in by gilded cars. There's loud music playing, tables full of food, some games for kids, a dance floor, even some shops popping up with gold clothes, jewelry, and guns on display. A bit of everything, really. They're even making use of the basketball court and small park situated on the block, kids running around and shrieking with laughter. It's a good time, the Valentinos welcoming their wayward daughter and her old man with open arms.</p><p>V's sitting in Vik's lap on a lawn chair, beer in her hand threatening to spill at any moment as she gestures wildly towards Padre. She's telling him in rapid Spanish about a recent gig she pulled off, exaggerating only a handful of things. Vik's not paying attention, admittedly; eyes repeatedly drawn to the sectioned off area of the park, where fights are being held. He feels that familiar itch, that desire to get in there and show 'em all how it's done.</p><p>His gaze is drawn away as V says his name, smiling down at him. She glances where he was looking, understanding lighting up her eyes. Pushing herself off his lap, she waves to Padre before pulling him towards the mats.</p><p>"Thought you'd enjoy this bit," V says to him over her shoulder, grinning. They stop at the edge of the small crowd, Vik throwing his arm over her shoulder as he gets a closer look at the fight, V threading her fingers with his.</p><p>There's two women facing off, both of them breathing heavily, grinning and taunting in Spanish. Eddies are changing hands, several people cheering the women on. Vik thinks the blonde might have it cinched, the quicker of the two. But just as he's about to say as much to V, the brunette fakes a left and wrenches her right fist up, connecting solidly with the other woman's temple. The crowd shouts, and Vik groans sympathetically as the blonde staggers back, blood starting to run down the side of her face. Both of them drop their fists, going for a hug before stepping off the mats.</p><p>"Fights only go 'til first blood," V explains, looking up at him. "If you got a choom you need to work something out with, or just wanna get something off your chest; you do it here. No one gets shot, you can make some scratch; everyone's happy."</p><p>Vik nods; makes perfect sense, really.</p><p>They stand there to watch the next few fights, both of them slowly getting louder as they shout and cheer.</p><p>At some point, V looked up at Vik, watching him smile and cheer and gripe at the bouts. And she just .... keeps staring. There's a funny feeling in her chest, making her knees weak. The feeling of this combination of her worlds, the things that make V, V. The people that had raised her and loved her on the streets of Heywood. The man that cherished her. The reminiscence she feels, being among everyone again, combined with the tight feeling in her stomach at Vik's touch. Her life as Marina the street kid, ex-Velentino and the girl you called when you need an extra gun. Her life as V the solo, merc extraordinaire and the woman who will always get the job done. Everything coming together. Her life with Vik merging with her life as Marina, and it. It fits, perfectly, and V nearly staggers at the realization.</p><p>V pushes her face into the side of Vik's chest, whispering wordlessly over and over and over; I love you I love you I love you I love you I</p><p>----------</p><p>( +1 )</p><p>V's in a rush to leave, muttering to herself as she ties her hair back. She's hopping around the clinic, one foot bare and the other shoved into her boot. Vik had spotted her other shoe a couple minutes ago, but was too entertained to bother letting her know. Not yet, at least. They'd spent a better part of the morning laying together on the couch, talking and laughing and other things. She'd been on his lap, ready to take him deep when she caught a glance at the time, all but launching herself off of him when she realized she was late.</p><p>"Shit, shit, shit," V's muttering to herself, gathering up her guns and strapping them on, leaning down to check under various pieces of furniture for her other boot. "Got ten minutes to get to Japantown and you know traffic's gonna be shit -"</p><p>Vik snorts a laugh as he pulls his shirt on, watching her hop around with a fond smile. He takes pity on her and moves to the table, leaning down and picking up her shoe. He waves it at her wordlessly, walking towards her. He kneels in front of her, slipping the boot over her foot and giving her knee a quick kiss before he stands. V brightens, smiling as she kisses him deeply. She bats his hands away when he tries to grab her waist, laughing breathlessly.</p><p>"I gotta go," she says against his mouth, pulling away reluctantly. Vik groans, hooking a finger in her belt loop to pull her back for one last kiss.</p><p>"I'll be back tonight. Gotta run a couple errands," V's saying over her shoulder, walking to the gate. Vik leans against his desk, watching her hips sway with a smirk. She unlocks and opens it quickly, turning around to smile at him. She laughs before running back into his arms, throwing herself at him. He laughs and kisses her, holding her tight to his chest.</p><p>"Okay," V says, pulling out of his embrace, "I really do have to go." She half-runs to the gate, stepping through and sending him a little wave. "See ya tonight. I love you."</p><p>And then she's gone from his sight, running up the stairs. Vik stands there for a moment, brain threatening to blue-screen. Did she just - ?</p><p>Running footsteps. V stumbles down the stairs, catching herself on the wall. She looks at him with wide eyes, and Vik feels his heart stutter.</p><p>"I love you too, sweetheart," he finally says, breaking the silence. A look of relief floods her features, and her grin shines bright enough to light the place up.</p><p>They move at the same moment, meeting in the middle. Vik slips his arm under her ass to lift her up, her legs wrapping around his waist as she kisses him deeply. She cradles his face with her hands, kissing him with enough passion it makes his knees weak. She's grinning against his mouth, and Vik has to stop kissing her to laugh, pressing his face to her chest.</p><p>V tilts his face up to catch his eye, smiling down at him. "I love you," she says, almost forcefully. His throat feels tight and he nods, staring right into her eyes.</p><p>"I love you," Vik whispers, and she leans down to capture his mouth.</p><p>(She's late for her meeting with the client, unable to stop smiling the whole time.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>viktorsvector.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>